


How Did It Get This Bad?

by Anonymousloser666



Series: Hellbound AUs [1]
Category: Hellbound (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Established Toddler Chander/Rafael Waters, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer really loves his wanted posters, M/M, NIGHTMÆR is a mischievous little gremlin, Panic Attacks, Rafael carries a pocket knife with him, Rafael has anxiety which complicates some things, Rafael is also having some trouble processing everything they've done, Rafael is bad at being sneaky, Rafael only knows how to freeze, Theodore is insane, Theodore should be arrested, Todd and Rafael are criminals, Todd is a good boyfriend, Toddfael, When I said Theodore is insane I was not being sarcastic, You know how there is fight flight and freeze?, and all of the hellscape is scared of them, because he has trauma, because they have both lowkey gone bad in this au, like completely mental, like he could probably kill someone and feel no remorse, m/m - Freeform, mlm, someone help the poor anxious child, they are NOT in the rebellion, they are basically enemies with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousloser666/pseuds/Anonymousloser666
Summary: Todd and Rafael escaped the palace together and are now criminals. They belong to no one anymore. No one but themselves... and each other
Relationships: Shawn | Lucifer & Ida (Hellbound), Todd/Rafael (Hellbound)
Series: Hellbound AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085573
Kudos: 1





	1. The Big Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am the creator of the show (dm me on Instagram @fluffyenderpug_art for confirmation). No, this is not canon.

2 am. Everyone in the palace was asleep. Todd and Rafael agreed to meet in the kitchen, with packed backpacks, ready to go. They had to pack light, to make travel easier.

Rafael quickly got dressed, grabbed his backpack packed with a laptop, toothbrush and toothpaste, phone, and some clothes, and headed down the hall to the kitchen. He was swift yet quiet, taking great care to not wake up anyone.

They could just quit, but that would take the fun out of it. If Shawn didn't know where they went, it would also help them to keep a low profile.

Rafael swiftly made it to the kitchen, finding his boyfriend standing there, wearing a dark blue t shirt, bandages removed from his face, and his blue hair back to the hairstyle he dawned in the living world. Rafael was stunned for a second, but shook his head. He could admire Todd's looks AFTER they escaped.

"You ready to go, Riff Raff?" Todd asked quietly. Rafael nodded in response. The 2 creeped over to the balcony door

"Where are you travelling to, users?" They heard a robotic voice say from behind. It was HADES. OF COURSE! In all their planning, how had they forgotten about the security android? Rafael and Todd exchanged a glance. They had to lie

"Actually, HADES" Rafael said cautiously, getting the android's attention "We came to inform you that Ida needs something"

"Thank you for the data, user Rafael Waters" the android responded, lights flashing between yellow and red for a second, returning to blue and finally leaving the kitchen.

The pair let out a relieved sigh, but that was quickly cut off by a loud blaring alarm, and a bright red light flashing in the room. Panicked, they ran back to the balcony door, horrified to find it locked.

"Nonononononono" Rafael started freaking out, unsure of what to do. Todd looked around frantically, before deciding on what to do. "Calm down, Riff Raff" he said, stepping back. Before Rafael could react, the blue haired demon ran into the glass door, shattering it. Just in time, as well, hearing heavy footsteps of guards starting down the hall.

The 2 boys ran onto the balcony and frantically looked at each other. The 2 nodded in a silent agreement, put their backpacks on, and jumped


	2. Time to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having escaped, Todd and Rafael must now hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW of sorts for a panic attack because it's Rafael

Before they handed on the ground and broke their legs, Todd spread his wings, grabbed onto Rafael's hand, and safely landed them on the ground. The winged demon let out a small sigh of relief but was quickly cut off by the sound of guards exiting the castle, on the search for the 2 escaped servants

Without a word, Todd grabbed onto Rafael's hand and rushed them into a random alleyway, opened a random dumpster, and jumped the 2 inside, quietly shutting the door

Rafael curled up to Todd, shaking. "It's alright, Riff Raff" Todd whispered reassuringly. "Just breathe. We'll be okay". Rafael nodded in response, attempting to steady his breathing as he heard the commotion outside. So much for stealth

"Find them!" they heard Lucifer yell angrily. "Figure out why the Hell they woke the whole damn palace so early, and BRING THEM BACK!" Rafael shook at the anger in his voice. Sure, Shawn had yelled at him in the past. Called him names, threatened him. But this was different. Rafael didn't want to think about what would happen if a guard found them. "Deep breaths, Riff Raff" Todd reminded quietly "They won't find us h-"

"Guys?" A familiar voice called. It was Ida. "Are you guys in there?" She slowly opened the dumpster lid to see a tense Todd and a Rafael on the tail end of a panic attack. "There you are!" She said, relieved to see them both unscathed. "Are you guys gonna come back to the palace?"

"N-No, Ida" Rafael responded shakily. "W-We don't plan to c-come back" Ida gave a confused look. "Why, though?" Todd sighed "Ida" he said "Please, just go back with the guards" Ida was surprised at this "But that would mean lying to Lucifer" she said, conflicted on what to do. Todd shot her a desperate look. She slowly put the lid down

"Ida" Lucifer's voice said gently "Did you find them?"

"No, sir"


	3. The Calm After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaos died down

Eventually, the palace decided that they were wasting their time, unable to find the escaped boys, and it was safe to emerge. Cautiously, Todd and Rafael lifted the dumpster lid and crawled out. "I can't believe we did that, man" Rafael said, still a bit shaken up. "Neither can I" Todd admitted. A rumble from their stomach's alerted them of their hunger. "Crap" Rafael muttered, realizing that they didn't have food. Todd thought for a second before coming to a realization.

"You know what, Riff Raff?" He said, getting the black haired demon's attention. "We belong to no one but ourselves. We won't be held back by the confines of law" He said proudly. "We won't?" Rafael asked cautiously "No!" Todd responded with a mischievous smile. It took a second for Rafael to process, but his face slowly mirrored the same evil grin as Todd's. "Okay then, Red Eyes" Rafael responded, smiling "Where shall we get our food from?"

Todd thought for a moment. "Well, we can't steal from the bar" he decided out loud "Ren is too nice of a man and I would just feel bad if we did that..." He mumbled, still deep in thought. Suddenly he looked up, excited "Why don't we break into Theodore's little shop?" He asked. Rafael returned a smile "That grey eyed creep always freaked me out anyways" the blue eyed boy responded with a mischievous grin on his face "Let's do it"


	4. Prepare Yourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd and Rafael prepare to rob a shop

That section of the Hellscape was on high alert, as no one knew why Todd and Rafael escaped, and everyone was a little afraid. It could have been a kidnapping. It could have been that Todd and Rafael had completely gone insane. No one knew. No one wanted to know, honestly, but the fear of the unknown conflicted with this, just resulting in everyone being scared and on high alert. So, when making their way to Theodore Rein's small shop where he sold his home cooked meals to go, they had to be stealthy. Slowly but surely, the two boys snuck over to Theodore's shop, and hid in the small alleyway next to it.

"I can't believe we're about to do this" Rafael mumbled. "You nervous?" Todd asked quietly. "No" Rafael responded. "Just kind of excited I guess. This whole thing is kind of crazy. Are we crazy for doing all this?" The black haired boy asked his boyfriend. Todd gave a warm smile. "Well, if we are, at least we're being crazy together" He said giving Rafael a small kiss, causing the blue eyed demon to chuckle in response. "Okay, you sap" Rafael teased "Let's get some food before we starve." Todd nodded in response and the two snuck to the door. They looked at each other. "Kick it down on the count of three"

1...

2...

3


	5. The First Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd and Rafael rob Theodore's shop

"THEODORE REINS!"

The green haired man looked up to see a broken door and 2 teenage boys with evil grins. Theodore's grey eyes lit up as he sprang over to them and shook their hands, leaving Rafael and Todd confused

"Welcome to my shop!" The borderline insane man said excitedly, causing Rafael and Todd to exchange confused, nervous looks "What brings you here?"

Rafael gave Todd a glance that said 'Keep him talking', to which Todd nodded in understanding, continuing to talk to the creepy man, as Rafael quietly snuck to a different part of the shop and began taking meals and stuffing them in his backpack. Wasn't as climactic as they had planned but honestly that was probably for the better.

Unfortunately, Theodore seemed to pop out of his own insanity long enough to notice what Rafael was doing. For once, his permanent smile turned into something else.

Theodore was angry.

Todd didn't know what to do as the angry, pale man started stomping towards Rafael. Thankfully, though, Rafael quickly noticed the approaching man, due to him screaming maniacally.

In a fit of panic, Rafael quickly shut his backpack and bolted past the screaming man. While running he grabbed onto Todd and dragged him outside. They had no time to stop, as Theodore was running towards the door.

Rafael and Todd quickly dashed down an alley, still being chased a few yards behind by the crazy man. Eventually, after weaving throughout different alleyways, they managed to lose the lunatic.

Exhausted, they dipped into a small alleyway that led to a dead end. Todd set up the small tent he had packed in his bag, and the two laid inside, exhausted and shaken.

"We've done it, Todd" Rafael said, void of any emotion "We're officially criminals"

"Yeah" Todd responded, chuckling darkly "Guess so"


	6. An Early Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Todd are awoken

After a small dinner between the 2 boys, they had once more curled up together in the tent and began to drift. Rafael, ever the insomniac, had a bit more trouble than Todd and didn't even really start to doze until around 1 in the morning. This peace didn't last long though, as he was shaken awake only an hour later. By what, he didn't know.

But, then he heard grassy footsteps circling the tent

Silently panicking, he shook Todd awake. The blue haired demon opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Rafael quickly pressed his finger to his mouth, shushing him.

Todd then noticed the footsteps circling the tent and understood why his boyfriend was so frightened. Someone was circling their tent, at 2 in the morning. Nothing about that was normal.

Suddenly they heard an unnerving chuckle from whoever was circling the tent. The chuckle you would hear from someone who had completely lost it. They quickly put two and two together...

It was Theodore


	7. Do You Have Your Knife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Todd figure out a plan of action

Rafael and Todd were horrified as they heard the laughing maniac circling their tent. Their tent was (thankfully) zipped shut, but that could easily change

Rafael looked at Todd, desperate for some sort of idea of what to do.

"Riff Raff" he whispered. Thankfully Theodore was laughing so loud he wouldn't hear them if they kept quiet

"You have your pocket knife?" He asked with a scared expression. Rafael fumbled through his pockets to grab it. But, to his horror, it was missing

He knew for a fact he had it when he went to sleep

He gave Todd a terrified expression which the winged boy soon mirrored when he realized the situation.

They agreed to just book it, but right as they went to unzip the tent door, they heard the sound of something ripping through fabric behind them

"Hey, kids"


	8. Ahaha, It's Time To RUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore is insane

"Hey, kids"

The young demons' hearts dropped as they heard the twisted voice of Theodore from behind them. Rafael, being ever the anxious mess, just froze in place, paralyzed by fear, shouting "OPENITOPENITOPENIT" on loop to his also panicking boyfriend, who was trying to unzip the front door but fumbling.

In about 2 seconds, and an inch away from being gutted, Todd managed to unzip the tent and bolt off, dragging his paralyzed boyfriend by the wrist. Eventually, Rafael came back to his senses and started running on his own.

He then realized they had left all of their stuff at the place, meaning that all their clothes, food, and other essentials were at the mercy of the maniac following them. Thankfully they had their phones on them but neither was properly dressed. Todd was shirtless and wearing pajama pants, and Rafael was wearing a hoodie (no binder, which vaguely upset him but now was not the time for that) and sweatpants.

Neither was in any sort to be running for their lives at the moment. Yet, here they were, booking it through the empty streets of the Hellscape at 2 in the morning. Eventually, they had lost Theodore, but they knew they had to hide somewhere before he found them again.

They ran down an alleyway across the street from The Flaming Buzzard, seemingly alone... Or so they had hoped...

"Hello, Todd"


	9. Demon(s) On The Large

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NIGHTMÆR, Rafael, and Todd have a discussion

"Hello, Todd" a voice said from behind. The voice was disturbingly familiar... Todd and Rafael both recognized it immediately. The two teenagers slowly turned around to look at him.

There he was. NIGHTMÆR. His legs were stretched out to make him match the height of the boys but it was definitely him. His mismatched black and red eyes seemed to pierce through them, reading the twi like books.

"NIGHTMÆR" Todd replied in a stern tone. Deep down, he was scared of the godlike creature, but he had to lock those emotions deep down inside. If NIGHTMÆR knew the full scope of his emotions, that would be very bad.

"Where are Jon and the others?' Rafael asked. NIGHTMÆR chuckled menacingly. "They are all further down in the alleyways. Would you like to see them?"

"No" Todd immediately responded. "Alas we need to keep a low profile, as we are-"

"Wanted criminals" NIGHTMÆR finished with a smirk. "I've seen the posters" he said smugly. Todd and Rafael exchanged a look. "What posters?" Rafael asked normally. To his horror, NIGHTMÆR stretched his limb far down the alleyway, then brought it back holding two wanted posters.

One was of Rafael. The sketch was spot on. "WANTED" It said at the top. "Rafael Waters. Wanted dead or alive for treason, theft, and possible other crimes. Reward : 100k dollars"

The other poster was a similar one of Todd, though the sketch was a bit old, as it still had him with the long hair and bandages.

"Lucifer is quick with these" NIGHTMÆR said with a small chuckle. "I'm still the most wanted criminal, but there is a clear difference between you and I, kids" He continued. "Oh, yeah?" Rafael said, challenging him "And what's that?"

"I can defend myself. You can't"


End file.
